mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Grassland Gardens
Grassland Gardens is the first stage of Luigi and the Forest Ruins Rebooted, and is located through the door under the blank star in the castle lobby. The level is a town built next to a river under a mountain, and is ruled by Pacifistic Thwomp. Levels Star 1: Pacifistic Thwomp Run past the houses and flower patch to find a grassy path leading up into the mountains. Take a right at the top of the path, and climb the platforms to another path leading up. Head past the flower patch and take the path up on the right to find the Pacifistic Thwomp (he appears to be a Whomp King, rather than a Thwomp). He tells Luigi he’s changed his ways and no longer wants to fight… and immediately fights Mario when he approaches. Thwomp’s attacks do not deal any damage. The classic strategy of jumping and ground pounding through the Whomp will not work as easily, because Thwomp is thicker than before, so either dodge his attack and then jump on top or ground pound from a sideflip or backflip to gain enough height. Star 2: A Race to the Summit Only available during this star! “Kooper” is waiting for Mario on the second plateau above the houses, and challenges Luigi to a race to the summit, where the Pacifistic Thwomp was. In v1.0 Kooper is very slow, so the race should be fairly easy, but he is much faster and more challenging in v2.0. Star 3: Red Coins in the Gardens For this star, Luigi must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the gardens. The locations are as follows: # On top of the chimney of the house at the start # Under the bridge over the river # On the plateau near the caged star # Hidden in a flower patch near the path up past the houses # Hidden in a flower patch, on the first plateau above the houses # On the path winding up the tall pillar on the first plateau above the houses # In the corner of the second plateau above the houses # Behind a tree, on the path leading to the Whomp King After collecting all 8 red coins, the star appears in the middle of the big flower patch on the second plateau above the houses. Star 4: Open the Gate Switch The caged star is visible above some platforms on the other side of the river. The switch which opens the gate is hidden in a flower patch on the plateau, up the path past the houses on the right. Star 5: Flying with Hoot Luigi must find Hoot the Owl to carry him to this star. Hoot is hidden in the furthest tree on the right below the caged star. Luigi must grab the tree, just above where the leaves start – too high and he will just sail right through the tree. The star is on top of the pillar in the middle of the map. Star 6: Inside the Cliff Head up the cliffs toward where Luigi fought Pacifistic Thwomp, but instead of taking the last path to the right, follow the path on the left. At the top of this path is a platform, seemingly leading to nowhere. The star is in a box on a small alcove below this platform. Jump off the platform and use a kick in the air to get onto the bottom platform. Enemies * Bob-omb * Goomba * Piranha Plant Category:Level Category:Luigi and the Forest Ruins Rebooted Category:Town Category:Mountains Category:Grassland Category:Luigi and the Forest Ruins Rebooted Location